Satoshi Mochida/Gallery
See also: Satoshi Mochida '' Gallery ''CORPSE-PARTY Satoshi106.PNG|Satoshi's sprite sheet Satoshi'sPC Sprite.gif|Satoshi's sprite ''Corpse Party -Rebuilt-'' SatoshiRebuild.png|Satoshi's full profile SatoshiRebuildEC.png|Satoshi's sprite sheet ''Corpse Party BloodCovered'' Satoshi emotions.png|Satoshi's sprite sheet Cover 3.PNG|Satoshi, Yuka and Yuuya in Corpse Party BloodCovered 1+2+3 Limited Edition cover Cover 6.PNG|Satoshi and others in Corpse Party BloodCovered 5 cover 01 satoshi (2) gim 00000000.png|Satoshi's sprite sheet ''Corpse Party: (BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear) SatoshiFull.png|Satoshi's full profile SatoshiEmotions.png|Satoshi's sprite sheet Satoshi's Sprites.png|Satoshi's sprite Characters.png|Satoshi in the group photo The gang s all here p by reimei8-d4hzqjw.png|Satoshi during the earthquake Satoshi stabbed.png|Satoshi stabbed by Tohko in Wrong END 2 ★3 satoshi's sprites copy.png|Satoshi's sprite sheet (3DS) ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered ''(Manga) Blood Covered Vol 4.jpg|Satoshi with Yuka on Volume 4 cover Blood Covered Vol 5.jpg|Satoshi and Naomi on Volume 5 cover Blood Covered Vol 9.jpg|Satoshi and Ayumi on Volume 9 cover Blood Covered Vol 10.jpg|Satoshi and Naomi on Volume 10 cover Blood Covered Vol 1 Alt.jpg|Satoshi, Naomi and Seiko on Volume 1 alternative cover Blood Covered Vol 3 Alt.jpg|Satoshi, Naho and Mayu on Volume 3 alternative cover Blood Covered Vol 4 Alt.jpg|Satoshi, Yuuya and Sakutaro on Volume 4 alternative cover Blood Covered Vol 5 Alt.jpg|Satoshi, Yuka and Naho on Volume 5 alternative cover Blood Covered Vol 7 Alt.jpg|Satoshi, Yui and Sakutaro on Volume 7 alternative cover CorpsePartyBloodCoveredDramaCDVol2.jpg|Satoshi with Noami, Seiko and Yoshiki on Corpse Party Blood Covered Drama CD Vol 2 cover ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows satoshibossprites.png|Satoshi's sprite sheet Screenshot 0056.jpeg|Satoshi is mistaken for Tsukasa by Yui Screenshot 0057.jpeg|Satoshi and Monet watching over Yui Screenshot 0066.jpeg|Satoshi and Monet seeing Yui wake up Screenshot 0067.jpeg|Satoshi talking with Yui ''Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U'' Satoshi2uchart.png|Satoshi's sprite sheet REMOTE~1 2012-08-30 16-39-54-39.jpg|Satsuki introducing herself to Satoshi REMOTE~1 2012-08-30 16-40-38-50.jpg|Satoshi getting a "prize" from Satsuki Tumblr mvjxsjG3Q91sut7zeo1 500-2-.jpg|Satsuki, Naomi, Yui, Ayumi, Yuka and Tohko trying to win Satoshi's heart 6cAbsC04IZQ.jpg|Satoshi with the others in the pool. 206px-Tumblr_mbki5mNeSo1ry5zgho1_1280.png|Satoshi and Yoshiki helping Sachiko to swim 199px-TY0DGibIiZ4.jpg|Satoshi with the others in the main hall Tumblr mg5q0kuHUL1s29d25o1 500-1-.jpg|Satoshi lying on Tohko satoshi2_a18.png|Swimsuit Satoshi ''Corpse Party: Missing Footage'' Capture 183.PNG|Satoshi talking to Yuka Yukaandsatoshi.png|Satoshi and Yuka walking to school Class.png|Satoshi with his friends ''Corpse Party: Tortured Souls ''-The Curse of Tortured Souls- Tortured Souls characters.png|Satoshi's full profile along with others Satoshi and Yoshiki TS 1.PNG|Satoshi and Yoshiki Satoshi and Yoshiki TS 2.PNG|Satoshi and Yoshiki Satoshi and Sakutaro TS 1.PNG|Satoshi and Sakutaro Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-002.jpg|Satoshi with others getting ready to do the charm Satoshi and Yuka TS 1.PNG|Satoshi and Yuka doing the charm Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-013.jpg|Satoshi in Heavenly Host Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-023.jpg|Satoshi and Yuka Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-027.jpg|Satoshi and Naho Satoshi and Naomi.jpg|Satoshi and Naomi Satoshi.jpg|Satoshi Mochida images-48.jpeg|Satoshi's death ''Corpse Party: Another Child'' tumblr_mnjhnnzyDZ1s4wym6o1_500.jpg|Satoshi appearing in the background of the page with Yuka, Naomi and Yui. ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive'' 1395245056581jha8j.jpg|Satoshi searching a classroom with his flashlight Screenshot 2015-11-03-16-15-15.png|Satoshi in a group photo with Kuon, Naomi, Yuka, and Satsuki Screenshot_2015-11-05-21-06-07.png|Satoshi staring at the moon Images (19).jpg|Satoshi in a group photo with Morishige, Naomi, Seiko, Ayumi, Yoshiki, and Mayu Images (40).jpg|Satoshi carrying possessed Yuka on his back Download (74).jpg|Satoshi in a group photo with face blacked out Screenshot_2015-12-22-18-18-57.png|Satoshi's in game chibi Category:Gallery